With the development of information communication technology, a variety of end-point terminals, such as MPeg audio layer-3 (MP3) players, Personal Multimedia Players (PMPs), and Ultra Mobile Personal Computers (UMPCs) capable of playing document, images, and moving images, are being used.
A user downloads desired content to the end-point terminal from a Personal Computer (PC) and uses the downloaded content. There is a problem in that a user cannot download desired content in a situation where the user moves or cannot access a PC.
In order to solve the problem, there was proposed technology in which communication means connectable to a near field communication network, such as Bluetooth or Ultra WideBand (UWB), is added to the end-point terminal.
According to the technology, content can be downloaded from an external device over a near field radio communication network. This method may be used to download content stored in an external device. However, the method is problematic in that content desired by a user, but not stored in an external device cannot be downloaded.
Furthermore, although near field radio communication is used, a mobile communication terminal cannot be directly provided with content or service, previously provided by a service provider or a mobile communication company, using the existing cellular communication.